


Worth It

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff overdose warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek does stupid things sometimes because Stiles is worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Stiles’ hand stung and he shook it as he wondered if maybe he had broken it when he had punched Derek seconds before. "What the hell were you thinking you complete and total idiot?" he yelled cradling his wrist.

Derek had glared at him, big surprise there. Mr. snarly Sour wolf had a frown on, someone alert the media.

Stiles however was not having it, Derek had almost died. Again. Because apparently the stupid werewolf lacked all sense of self preservation and needed to lean the difference between a situation to charge into head first. And one to run the fuck away from.

"Derek, what was going through your mind when you decided to just jump in between my car and the car that was about to hit me? It is bad enough when you save me from other werewolves because I kind of get that, I can't really defend myself against claws and teeth and yeah, but I’m pretty sure an airbag would have worked just as good as your body!" Stiles pointed his finger at Derek accusingly, trying to avoid moving his hand which he was almost positive was broken. God he should not have even tried to hit Derek. That was not a very smart move because hello, tiny little scrawny human vs. giant built alpha werewolf and who do you think is going to win. Yeah that's right, Derek.

Who by the way at this point was still glaring, though in his defense, a little less harshly than before. Stiles sighed, beginning to accept the fact that he was probably never going to get an answer as to why Scott's alpha, not even his alpha because a. Stiles wasn't a werewolf, and b. Stiles wasn't even sure he was pack, without being one. Like he knew Lydia was, but he didn't know the rules for this type of thing. Anyway he wasn't ever going to get an answer as to why Scott's alpha had intercepted an oncoming car that had been about to hit him.

But then again Derek was full of surprises.

"It's worth it if you're alive." He said quietly, not meeting Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles gaped at him, "what almost dying, breaking like… eight bones at the least. How is that worth it?"

Derek growled. Honest to goodness deep rumbling, from the back of his freaking throat growled.

"If you're alive, anything is worth it."

And for once.

Stiles had nothing to say


End file.
